


Все еще…

by Rika_Spike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бывает, когда неуравновешенные вампиры начинают читать серьезные книжки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все еще…

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Helen267 for beta.

Я знаю, что он меня не любит. Я закрываю глаза, пытаясь удержать непрошеные слезы. Хорошо, что здесь есть, где спрятаться, уединиться, сжаться в комок в углу, там, где никто не найдет. Вообще-то, меня некому искать. Он-то точно не пойдет на мои поиски. Он решит, что я шатаюсь по улицам в поисках приключений на свою голову. Подумав обо мне, он нахмурится, и недовольно покачает головой, но тут же быстро позабудет, снова погрузившись в свою работу.  
Я знаю, что я ему не нужен. Абсолютно. Он никогда лишний раз и не вспомнит обо мне, пока я сам не попадусь ему на глаза. Он забывает, что я сижу здесь, один, и жду, когда он соизволит спуститься пообедать, чтобы составить мне компанию. Но он спокойно может поесть наверху с людьми или один, даже не позвав меня присоединиться. Правда, потом он всегда извиняется, если узнает, что я остался голодным. Он всегда извиняется, спокойно и равнодушно. Но он почти никогда не узнает об этом. Потому что он не спрашивает, а я не жалуюсь.  
Я знаю, что он обо мне не думает. Он всегда все делает так, как удобно ему, и только потом, если не забудет, оглядывается на меня… А я… я всегда смотрю на него, несусь, очертя голову, и только потом задумываюсь о себе. И почти всегда осознаю, что снова пошел на уступки ради него.  
Я знаю, что он обо мне не вспоминает. А я… я скучаю, когда долго не вижу его. Я умираю, когда не иду вместе с ним сражаться со всякой гадостью. Я так боюсь, что могу потерять этот маленький кусочек счастья, который, наконец-то, держу в своих руках. Но вообще-то, я идиот, который променял одно ярмо на другое, потому что поверил в то, что я действительно кому-то нужен. Нет, не просто кому-то, а именно ему. И от этого еще больнее, потому что мне нужен именно он. Потому что я, как последний педик, хочу чувствовать его руки на себе, видеть его взгляд, обращенный на меня, слышать его голос, зовущий меня…  
\- Спайк?  
Я вздрагиваю при звуке его голоса и судорожно вытираю с лица слезы. Я знаю, что он уже достаточно близко, чтобы услышать мой запах. Еще пара секунд, и он меня найдет. И я знаю, что он ищет меня, потому что ему что-то от меня надо, а не потому что это что-то надо мне.  
\- Спайк, где ты?  
Он заглядывает в комнату и смотрит точно в тот темный угол, в котором, скрючившись, сижу я.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Ничего, Ангел.  
Мне кажется, что я говорю ровно и спокойно, но он что-то такое слышит в моем голосе, что тут же подходит ко мне и опускается рядом на колени.  
\- Что с тобой? Что…? Кто…?  
Кажется его руки одновременно на всем моем теле: на волосах, лице, плечах, руках. Мои прорвавшиеся слезы на его ладонях. Господи, как ужасно, унизительно, безумно то, что я лепечу сквозь эти гребаные слезы:  
\- Ты… Ангел… Я…  
\- Спайк! Меня не было всего час!  
\- А я… я… уже соскучился!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Он облегченно вздыхает и, смеясь, прижимает к себе мою голову.  
\- Спайк, ты просто сходишь с ума от безделья!  
\- Я не схожу с ума. У меня все нормально, - бормочу я, рыдая у него на груди.  
\- Ладно, ладно, как скажешь. Пойдем на кухню. Жутко хочется есть.  
Он поднимает меня на ноги и тащит за собой на кухню. И ему абсолютно не важно, что все, кто встречаются нам на пути, видят мое зареванное лицо и красные глаза. Он протаскивает меня мимо остолбеневших людей и тащит дальше, вниз по лестнице. Он бросает меня на стул, и начинает хлопотать по хозяйству. Я не хочу есть. Не так. Не из жалости.  
\- Пей.  
В рекордно короткие сроки в мои руки суется кружка с подогретой кровью.  
\- Что с тобой происходит? - Размышляет он вслух, совершенно не ожидая от меня ответа. - Ходил себе, как нормальный чел… вампир. Ну, в смысле, доставал всех, рвался бить морды демонам, прыгал в ботинках по кровати, включал жуткую музыку на немыслимую громкость, разбрасывал везде свои порно журналы… Ну, всего и не перечислить. Спайк, ты же был абсолютно нормален! - Он вопрошающе смотрит на меня.  
Я знаю, что я его раздражаю. Всем. Как я говорю, и что я говорю. Как я себя веду, и что я слушаю. Его раздражает как я жую, как я глотаю, как я дышу… Я безумно раздражаю его. Я это вижу. И чем больше я стараюсь соответствовать его критериям, тем презрительнее становится усмешка на его лице.  
\- Со мной все нормально, Ангел, - с усилием выдавливаю я. Не хочу, чтобы он видел, как мне плохо, не хочу, чтобы он понял, как он может меня достать, не хочу, чтобы он знал, насколько он мне не безразличен.  
\- Я наелся, спасибо. - И прежде чем он может сделать что-то еще, я вылетаю из кухни. Не хочу, чтобы он снова меня нашел. Где он будет искать меня в последнюю очередь? В кабинете.  
Я знаю, что он считает меня слишком тупым. Он думает, что я не способен прочесть ни одной толковой книжки, и все, на что я способен – это смотреть похабные картинки в журналах.  
Я залетаю в комнату и захлопываю за собой дверь. Потом подхожу к нужному шкафу и достаю с полки хорошо знакомую книгу. Так, первый том я уже осилил. А вот из второго в прошлый раз я дочитал только до 256 страницы… Я хватаю вожделенный раритет и, забравшись с ногами в кресло, начинаю судорожно перелистывать страницы. Ладно, «Остроумие в его отношении к бессознательному» мне вчера не очень понравилось… Что там следующее… Ага, «Сексуальная теория»… Я поерзываю в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее, и углубляюсь в чтение…

* * *

\- Спайк!  
Я чуть не уронил книгу, когда в коридоре раздался голос Ангела. Черт! Не хочу, чтобы он меня нашел. Только не здесь. Только не он.  
\- Спааааааайк!  
Его голос, отдаляясь, становится тише и глуше. С сожалением откладывая книгу, я выскальзываю за дверь и направляюсь в противоположную от его удаляющихся шагов сторону. Не очень умная мысль, потому что я иду к спальне. И пока я в задумчивости стою перед ее дверью, размышляя заходить или попытаться вернуться к лестнице, чтобы выбраться в холл, и вообще, какие подавленные желания привели меня именно в это место, сзади меня обвивают две сильные руки. Меня всегда поражало, насколько неслышно он может двигаться. Я вздрагиваю и замираю.  
\- Вот ты где! - Он трется носом о мой затылок. Это было бы так смешно, если б не было так грустно. - Уже очень поздно. Так хочется спать.  
Как же, спать. Я знаю, что ему на самом деле хочется. Это, конечно, тоже называется словом спать, но суть взаимодействия совершенно другая.  
Он подталкивает меня к комнате, открывает дверь и, все также прижимая меня к себе, проходит внутрь.  
\- Как ты?  
Он пытается заглянуть мне в лицо, но из той позиции, что он занимает, это ему не удается.  
\- Со мной все нормально, Ангел.  
Тут он резко разворачивает меня к себе и несколько томительных секунд внимательно изучает мое лицо. Я не смотрю на него. Я не хочу на него смотреть. Я не хочу видеть в его глазах то, что он увидит в моих. Тогда он просто приподнимает мою голову за подбородок и впивается губами в мои губы. Старые вампирские штучки. Я знаю, что он собирается сделать.  
Я знаю, что он использует меня. Он утоляет мной свою столетнюю жажду плоти, крови, власти… Он настолько отягощен своей виной, что ему не достаточно простых и очевидных доказательств, что он сильнее, быстрее, лучше… Нет, его комплексы нуждаются в более серьезных компенсациях…  
\- Спайк, твою мать!!!  
Он отодвигается и сверлит меня яростным взглядом. А я и не заметил, когда он успел стянуть с меня плащ…  
\- Что происходит? Что не так?!  
\- Ангел…  
Я поднимаю на него глаза, и вдруг вся ярость из его глаз исчезает. Он смотрит на меня, как младенец на вожделенную конфету, и снова притискивает к себе. Против воли мой рот отвечает на его поцелуй, мои руки скользят по его плечам… Моя голова откидывается на подушку, когда он распластывает меня по кровати. И совершенно против воли из моего горла рождается этот сдавленный хрип, когда его тело накрывает мое.  
Его губы скользят по моему горлу, его пальцы расстегивают пуговицы на моей рубашке… Всегда сверху. Он всегда в доминирующем положении. Я всегда подчиняюсь…  
\- Спайк!!! Да что же это такое?!  
Он садится на пятки, приподнимает меня за полу расстегнутую рубашку и трясет, как грушу. Я вяло отбрыкиваюсь.  
\- Сейчас же говори!  
\- Ты меня подавляешь…  
Он нахмуривается.  
\- Ты всегда вымещаешь на мне свою неудовлетворенность…  
Его бровь в изумлении изгибается.  
\- Спайк… - Снисходительно начинает он.  
\- Да! Да! Да! - Кричу я, срывающимся голосом. - Ты всегда сверху!!!  
Он вытирает лицо ладонью, потом смотрит на меня с выражением: «не-верю-своим-ушам».  
\- Спайк… Я думал, тебе так больше нравится…  
\- Нет! Это тебе нравится утверждать свою власть надо мной! Причем здесь я?  
\- Спайк, у тебя температура? - Он участливо смотрит на меня.  
\- Да! У меня температура, комплекс неполноценности и… и…  
Он резко притягивает меня к себе и делает такой финт, что мы переворачиваемся. Теперь он лежит на спине, а я на нем. При этом он еще и крепко прижимает меня к себе одной рукой. Наверное, чтобы я не сбежал…  
\- На. - Другая рука протягивает мне бутылку с массажным маслом. - Все будет так, как хочешь ты, Спайк.  
Я растерян, подавлен и… глуп, потому что ему снова удается заставить меня поверить в то, что я не просто его игрушка, не просто его ночной кошмар, не просто его наказание и вечная головная боль. Я верю этому до самого рассвета, верю, пока мы занимаемся любовью, верю, пока мы спим, верю… пока не звенит его будильник, и он не уходит в офис, оставляя меня одного.

* * *

Сказать, что я раздавлен, значит не сказать ничего. Я уничтожен. И даже не знаю, кто виноват в этом больше: он или я сам.  
Я медленно встаю с кровати, все еще хранящей его запах, мой запах, аромат моего любимого лимонного масла. Я всегда был патетичным придурком, таким, видимо, и останусь.  
Я натягиваю джинсы, доки, хватаю первую попавшуюся под руку футболку и, одевая ее по дороге, выхожу из комнаты. В кухне уже никого нет. Только его свежевымытая кружка на сушилке. Я чувствую слезы на глазах, и начинаю рыдать, когда обнаруживаю, что одел на себя футболку Ангела. Черт бы меня побрал! Я опять плачу.  
Я разворачиваюсь и бреду в кабинет. Моя книга так и лежит на столе. Да, а потом еще будет корчить из себя читающего демона…  
Я снова скрючиваюсь в кресле и опять открываю книжку. На 426 странице. Там, где я вчера закончил читать, и погружаюсь в своего единственного друга.

* * *

\- Спайк! - Раздается над самым моим ухом полувздох - полустон. Я подскакиваю, как ужаленный, роняя толстенный том ему на ногу. Ангел картинно подпрыгивает, растирая ступню, а я молча смотрю на него.  
Наконец, ему надоедает дурачиться, и он застывает, глядя на меня. Потом его взгляд перемещается на кожаную обложку монстра, чуть не лишившего его одной ноги, и его глаза округляются от изумления.  
\- Ну, конечно! Как же я сразу не догадался!!!…  
\- Может, ты был слишком занят самим собой… - Выпаливаю я.  
Он снова смотрит на меня.  
\- Ты прав, я был слишком занят собой, - покладисто соглашается он.  
Потом подходит к шкафу и вытаскивает первый том, раскрывая его наугад.  
\- А все начиналось так весело. Помнишь? Ты, видимо, тогда только начал читать «Введение в психоанализ» и бродил по офису, ставя всем диагнозы, доводя всех до белого каленья…  
Я жалобно шмыгаю носом.  
\- А потом, судя по всему, тебе попался «Гамлет и Эдип», и ты призадумался.  
Он подходит ко мне.  
\- Спайк! - Его голос начинает звенеть. - Мать твою, Спайк!!! Это я у нас – хмурый, патетичный придурок, страдающий всевозможными комплексами и, по твоим, кстати, словам, отягощенный паранойей, неврастенией и еще бог знает чем! Может ты опять прав, и это заразно? В первый раз вижу вампира в депрессии…  
\- У меня нет депрессии… - Слабо протестую я.  
Он, осененный какой-то идеей, оглядывается по сторонам и удовлетворенно хмыкает.  
\- А ну-ка, иди сюда, - твердо говорит он и поднимает меня на ноги.  
Я даже не пытаюсь сопротивляться, когда он тащит меня в одной руке, а книгу в другой к камину. Потом я тупо наблюдаю, как он разводит огонь в темном жерле. Хочет сподвигнуть меня на ритуальное самосожжение? Даже не могу сказать, что я буду слишком возражать… Но… О, нееееет!!!  
Он швыряет в топку первый том и, несмотря на то, что я всем телом повисаю на его руке, умудряется отправить следом и второй. Я издаю душераздирающий стон.  
\- Спайк! - Он зажимает мое лицо между ладоней и притягивает к себе. Еще дюйм и я буду болтаться, как повешенный, но он останавливается. - Я повешу амбарный замок на двери кабинета! Больше никаких книжек! О Господи, это что, я сказал? Да!!! И еще раз повторю: больше никаких книжек, слышишь, Спайк?! Я завалю всю спальню «Плейбоем» и всем, чем ты только захочешь. Я куплю тебе ту штучку в секс-шопе, которую даже ты не сразу догадался, куда можно засунуть. Я разрешу тебе повесить на стене в спальне календарь с голыми грудастыми девками!!! - Он переводит дыхание и выглядит таким изумленным, как будто сам не верит, что мог такое сказать, но тут же твердо продолжает: - Но, Спайк, больше никакого ФРЕЙДА!!!  
\- Ты сжег мои книги!!!  
\- Во-первых, не твои. А во-вторых, они на тебя плохо влияют!  
\- Почему ты всегда уверен, что знаешь лучше, что нужно для меня?!  
Он смеется.  
\- Не знаю, и не всегда. Но я чуть не сошел с ума за те несколько дней, пока ты читал свои умные книжки!  
Он прижимает меня к себе. Я пытаюсь оттолкнуть его.  
\- Да, пошел ты, пуф, со своими педиковскими замашками… Тебе просто нравится лишать меня того, что я выбираю себе сам! Ты просто тащишься от возможности в очередной раз показать свою крутизну и недосягаемость! Ты просто… - Минуточку. Что он там… - Что ты сказал, Ангел?… Ты сходил с ума?… Потому, что я…  
Я уже не вырываюсь. 

* * *

Я знаю, что сплю, окруженный руками Ангела. Я знаю, что он меня любит, даже если я фыркаю прямо ему в лицо. Я знаю, что я ему нужен, даже когда он твердо знает, что может справиться с какой-то проблемой и в одиночку. Я знаю, что он обо мне думает, вернее, думает только обо мне, когда возвращается домой с очередного сражения. Я знаю, что он обо мне вспоминает, когда сидит в офисе за своими бумажками. И я чувствую его руки на себе, я видел его взгляд, обращенный на меня, прежде чем я погрузился в этот спокойный сон, и еще некоторое время я слышал его голос, что-то успокаивающе шепчущий мне. Я все это знаю.  
Но когда я в своем сне выхожу из леса на большую круглую залитую солнцем лужайку и вижу сочно-зеленую траву, на которой почему-то растут огромные бордовые розы, слышу щебет просыпающихся птиц и ощущаю на своей коже дуновение теплого ласкового ветерка, то думаю только о том, что я так и не дочитал «Толкование сновидений»! И с мыслью: «А теперь так и не дочитаю, потому что этот придурок сжег книгу!», я просыпаюсь и начинаю тормошить умиротворенно спящего Ангела.  
\- Ангел… Ангел…  
\- Мммм…  
\- Ты ведь читал Фрейда?  
Его веки сонно моргают.  
\- Ну, когда-то давно… Когда он только начал печататься, я…  
\- Ангел, - я нетерпеливо перебиваю его. - А когда вампиру снится, что он выходит на залитую солнцем лужайку и ему это приятно, что это значит?  
Его глаза распахиваются и невидяще смотрят прямо в потолок.  
\- Что?… - Наверное, ему кажется, что он ослышался.  
\- Ангел, а ярко зеленая трава это не символ жизнерадостности и оптимизма? Ну, она же зеленая… А зеленый цвет – это…  
\- Стоп. - Он недоверчиво смотрит на меня. - Я правильно понял, что мы пытаемся проанализировать твой сон по Фрейду?  
\- Ага. Ангел, а почему на лесной поляне росли розы? Что значат розы? И почему они бордовые? Я не помню, что значит этот цвет! Ну, Ангел… Ты же читал!!!  
\- Ну… Бордовые розы…  
\- Ну?!  
\- Я не помню, Спайк.  
\- Вот черт! А теперь никогда и не вспомнишь, потому что ты сжег оба тома!!! Ангел, а что он говорил о пении птиц?  
\- О, нет…  
\- А там еще был такой теплый, приятный ветерок… Ну, если бы ты был живым, я бы подумал, что ты на меня дышишь… Но ты ведь не дышишь… А, если бы и задышал, то ветерок был бы не таким теплым…  
\- О, неееееет…  
Он притягивает мою голову к себе и затыкает мне рот своим любимым способом. Мммм. Такой настойчивый, жадный и… наивный. Я задал еще не все вопросы. Поэтому, когда я отлепляюсь от его рта и, зарываясь руками в его волосы, нежно смотрю ему в глаза, я тихо спрашиваю:  
\- Ангел, а там на листочке еще была такая маленькая пухленькая гусеничка! Ты не помнишь, что там было про гусениц?  
Он со стоном отодвигается от меня. Несколько секунд тишины, а потом раздается его тихий смех.  
\- Я куплю тебе эту книгу, Спайк. И мы прочитаем ее вместе. И про гусеничек… И про розочки… И про пестики с тычинками…  
\- А ты уверен… что он… писал и… про… пестики…  
\- Агаааа… и прооооо… тычинки… Спаааааайк!!!  
\- Фафтра, дафай куфим ее прямо фафтра…  
\- О… да… ДА… ДАААААА… Все, что ты захочешь, Спайк…

**Конец**

  
_написано в 2002 году_   



End file.
